Masquerade Love (TobiMadara Love Story)
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Yes I know Tobi is Obito, but not in this story Tsuki was never loved... not even by her own family and 'friends' They used her and left her broken and empty. Then she meets... Tobi. A man hidden behind an mask. Why... Why does she feel an odd sensation around him?
1. Ambushed

"Tsuki! Tsuki!" Yelled a small village girl approaching the girl known as Tsuki. Tsuki stared at the girl with shock. No one ever wanted to talk to her. Not even get close to her. But here this village girl was. She was small, had shiny black hair that were held in high pigtails and wore a small pink kimono.  
"Umm yes, can I help you?" Asked Tsuki with some suspicion in her tone. The girl didn't detect it though. She seemed like she wanted to approach Tsuki, but fear kept her at bay.  
"Roichi dared me to take one of your origami stuff! So can I just take one?" Said the little girl, taking a small step back. Fear was present in her eyes. Was she afraid that Tsuki was going to gobble her up and eat her... or kidnap her and never let her see her parents and friends again? Ridiculous. Tsuki sighed and went inside her house only to return a few seconds later with an origami tree.  
Although Tsuki wasn't considered gifted in making origami she found it soothing. It helped her with her isolation and made her happy. Her house was filled with a different assortments of paper animals and nature. Many were cranes, some were foxes or dragons. There were a few trees and moon shaped origami's. She did like making the moon origami and she kept those in her room, watching them hang down from her ceiling as she falls asleep.  
"Here you go..." Tsuki said taking the tree origami to the girl, but as she took a step towards the little girl she squealed and took several steps back.  
"I'll just leave it here..." Tsuki said dryly, setting the paper on the floor next to her then returning into her house. She heard tiny footsteps once the door slammed. The girl picked up he paper and ran way with a gleeful, but also fearful look on her face.  
This wasn't unusual for Tsuki. Everyone treated her like a monster, like she didn't belong. Parents told their kids about her as a way to get their kids to sleep... like the boogyman or something. Elders saw her as an evil spirit. Several had tried to kill her all ready, but none were successful. Actually the ones who tried are six feet or more underground as we speak. Not that she didn't mean to kill them she was only protecting her own hide.  
Tsuki entered her room and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark purple hair glimmered and her different colored eyes showed that she was cursed. Her left was a bright green while the right was a dark maroon. Some say she was born a demon, a power that could rival the Tailed Beasts. Was it true? She wasn't sure. The Elders kept her locked up in this shanty old village. A barrier was put around to prevent her escape. The furtest she could venture was into the forest where she could pick some herbs for her remedies. She liked to meditate under the burning incense of herbs and speaking of which she was about to run out.  
Another trip to the forest was something Tsuki enjoyed. She was away, even though not far, from the village. Occassionally Tsuki would climb up the highest tree in the forest and stare down at her village. The children laughing and playing together. Adults would chat, gamble, drink. She envied the villagers. They could be happy. They could be free, unlike her. Who was trapped, because of what? She had a power that she didn't know she had or could understand. She would kill, yes, but don't all ninjas kill. What's the big deal.  
Without hesitating any longer Tsuki grabbed a small pouch and headed out into the forest. A few villagers saw her pass by, giving her disdainful looks which she ignored, but deep down her heart ached whenever she saw them. She did reach the forest without any interruption or dirty looks from the villagers. The forest was filled with abundant wildlife and herbs ripe for the picking. She picked a few herbs and put them into her satchel for a few minutes and stopped abruptly. Silence. The forest was filled with silence. How odd. Usually the forest was loud... maybe a ninja is near, but she shouldn't worry. A barrier is protecting the village. That thought however did not sit well inside her.  
Tsuki surveyed the area, she knew the forest that she was limited to like the back of her hand. If anyone was going to attack her she had the advantage. She pulled out a kunai from her satchel and held it firmly in her trembling hands. A bush rustled nearby and immediatly she became alert. Suddenly she felt movement behind her and she did a back flip in the air, just in time too! Her assaulter was thrusting a kunai where she had been, it would had made contact if she didn't move.  
The ninja was about six feet, his had short brown hair and bangs. His clothing was that of a Rock Ninja. Those Rock ninja always seem to cause more trouble these days. But what was one doing here, and why was he attacking her? Tsuki landed skillfully on the ground when another Rock Ninja attacked with shurikans. He tossed about a dozen shurikans at her which she deflected easily with her kunai. The two Rock Ninja's stood together, the one who just attacked her had long black hair and was the same height as the other.  
"What do you want?" Tsuki asked. The Rock ninjas smiled together and pulled out kunai's.  
"You."  
"Now is that how you treat a lady?" Spoke an unknown voice. It was high pitched and childish. Tsuki and the two Rock ninjas around untill they found the source.  
A man, at least they thought it was a man. The person's face was covered by an orange mask that had a swirl pattern that focused around the right eye. The unknown person had spiky short brown hair and wore an unusual cloak. It was black with red clouds around it. Tsuki had heard of that patter before. It was the ones that were used by the Akatsuki! A group of S-Rank criminals and now one of them was here! Oh she wasn't having a good day at all.  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked the black haired Rock ninja. The masked Akatsuki leaned against the tree and spoke in the same childish tone.  
"I am who I want to be... Oh but just call me Tobi! Now why are you harming this beautiful girl?" He asked with a hint of venom in his voice.  
"That's none of your business! Get out of here kid before we decide to kill you!" Shouted the brown haired Rock ninja.  
Tsuki prepared herself for another fight, seeing as the Akatsuki wasn't going to help her out. But why did he sound like a kid? Do they normally let kids into the Akatsuki? Whatever reason Tsuki braced for another attack, but it never came. The Rock ninjas were about to charge when the Akatsuki kid came between them. His back was toward Tsuki.  
"Out of the way kid before we- Ahhh!" The Rock ninjas started screaming then fell to the floor. They writhed on the floor for few seconds before laying still. The Masked Akatsuki turned around and stared at her. Well at least she thought he was staring at her. She couldn't really tell with he mask and all.  
"Phew~ Well at least we got those bullies taken care of! Good job!" He gives a thumbs up and Tsuki stares at him dumbfounded.  
"What...Who are you!" Tsuki said, not believing that the Masked Akatsuki killed the ninjas.  
"I told you. Names Tobi. You must be Tsuki Hanashii." Tsuki froze a bit.  
"H-How do you know my name?"  
"Oh that's easy... But I won't tell you know! It's a secret!" He puts his finger up to the mask were his lips are. "However, I'm afraid I have to kidnap you now." He said cooly, not taking it seriously.  
"Wait...What?" Tsuki was about to ask another question when the Masked Akatsuki scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing! Let me down! I can't leave anyway! There's a barrier preventing me." She said. She didn't really want to go back to the village, but she didn't want to be taken by this stranger either!  
"I all ready took care of it. Now hold on." He flitted from tree to tree at a high speed with Tsuki in his arms.  
"W-Where are we going?" She asked, fear seeping through her skin.  
"The Akatsuki base of course!" Tobi said, with a wide grin behind his mask.


	2. Moon

"Put me down this instant! Let me go!" Tsuki pounded on Tobi's back. He ignored her beatings completely and continued to drag her toward the base. She could feel a smile forming on his face.  
"Do you really want to go back there. Where they treated you like dirt every minutes of every day?" He asked, his childish voice gone. Tsuki stopped beating on his back and stared in front of her. She stared at the greenery of the forest, but her mind was lost in thought.  
_Do I want to go back there? No, of course not... But since I'm away from the barrier I could run away! Away from this masked man and away from my village!_  
Tsuki bit into Tobi's hand and he dropped her. Although he seemed to drop her on puropse and not from the pain. Tsuki fell flat on her face and groaned in pain. A small chuckle eminated from the masked man as he took a few steps back away from her. Tsuki quickly rose to her feet and held a kunai in her hand, pointed it at her target.  
"I'm going to leave. Don't chase after me." She took a step back and observed Tobi's movements carefully. However the man didn't move an inch, he only stared at the girl and seemed to be smiling. But of course she couldn't tell.  
She waited a few more seconds before dashing away from Tobi, moving along the dense trees. Tsuki wasn't quite sure where she was. Somewhere in the Leaf. That she knew. Was she far from her village? Wait... Did she care? Her wish finally came true, she finally was able to escape from her dreaded nightmare. Seconds turned to minutes and Minutes turned to hours. The moon was slowly rising and Tsuki could feel her heart clench up. She looked up and saw the white glistening moon.  
"Ah... damnit." Tsuki could feel her chakra enveloping her deeply. It seemd to suffocate her, wrapping around her frail, porcelain neck. Every night... Every night this happened. Her powers of the moon took over. Some call her a demon. The one that was never accepted or loved. Tsuki sat down by a tree and relaxed a bit.  
"Am I going to go on a rampage and destroy everything again? Only the elders can contain my power..."  
"Only the elders" Spoke a familiar childish voice. Tsuki tilted her head up to see the masked Akatsuki standing on the tree branch above her.  
"H-How?! I didn't even sense you."  
"Oh my dear Tsuki. I am more powerful than you think. Now about your... powers. I could contain them. I have the power." His voice became deeper and darker, sending chills down through Tsuki's spine. The tone of his voice was just eerie.  
"G-Get away from me!" She stood up, but quickly fell back down due to the pain of the chakra within her. Tobi jumped down next to her and watched her struggle.  
"Shame... I will help you. Not because I want to. I would rather see you writhe in pain and eventually die, but that's not why I rescued you." He turned Tsuki onto her back and placed his palm on he forehead. Tobi preformed a one handed tiger hand sign and began transporting her chakra into himself. Well, not really into himself, he was placing the chakra into a moon pendant.  
"Don't worry. The pain will be over shortly..." He chuckled as he continued to drain the poor girl of her chakra.  
"S-Stop..." Tsuki cried out weakly, grabbing the masked man's wrist. "The pain is gone..."  
Tobi stared at the girl blankly. It was hard for her to tell what he was thinking. Whether he was going to drain her of her chakra and kill her or let her live. She hoped to live, she was to young to die. There was so much that she still wanted to do and no masked man was going to stand in her way. Thankfully Tobi removed his hand from her forehead and helped Tsuki up. He showed her the pendant.  
"This pendant contains your chakra... Not all of it obviously or you would be dead!" He chukled. "Keep it. You will need. Once you learn to control your power, you can keep all the chakra. This pendant just seals it. Like a Bijuu sealed inside a Jinchuriki."  
Tsuki took the pendant hesitantly and held it in her hands. Looking at the full moon shaped necklace. It was beautiful and Tobi was giving it to her.  
"Now that we have that figured out. Next is for you to join the Akatsuki."  
"Ri- Wait what!? Join the Akatsuki!? No no- Whoa!" Tobi picked her up again, grabbing her hips and holding her between his arms. She could feel her face flush and Tobi noticed.  
"Not falling for me are you? Hahaha. No. You seem more like Deidara's girl. You'll meet him soon." Tobi took off towards the base again with Tsuki in his arms.


	3. Say Hello

Tobi and Tsuki arrived at large waterfall hidden away in the forest of the Land of Grass. I was about twenty feet tall and the water poured down like a hammer. It was beautiful though, rainbows were scattered around it as the sunlight rates down on the water. This is where Tobi was taking her.  
"Here we are Tsuki. The Akatsuki base." He said with his childish voice again. She managed a small smile when hearing that innocent voice.  
"Behind this waterfall?" She asked. Tsuki was walking beside the Masked Man now. After about an hour of screaming and a half hour of tears Tobi let her walk with him. Although he kept a close eye on her.  
"Yes, behind here you will meet all the Akatsuki members. Well except maybe a few. They might be on missions... But you'll meet them in due time."  
Tobi made some hand signals, finishing off with the rat sign and the waterfall split into to falls revealing a hidden tunnel behind. He walked up to the tunnel and beckoned Tsuki to come. She obeyed and they both went down into the tunnel to the Akatsuki base. It was dark but there were torches lighting the way. Occasionally there would be a fork in the road, Tsuki always made sure to stay right next to Tobi and not to wander off.  
"Hey, Tobi?" Tobi didn't respond and continued to walk forward. "What happens if we go the wrong way?"  
"We won't... But those who do will fall into a trap. The Akatsuki set up many traps here, even on the right paths. Don't worry though." Even though he reassured her she still felt uncomfortable. Perhaps it was just being around this guy.  
After about an hour of walking the two came into a more well lit room. There was two people talkin to each other inside. A long blond haired woman and a man... Who looked like a fish- a shark! A shark... That was it. The shark man had a large item wrapped in bandages on his back. For just a moment Tsuki thought it had moved. They both wore the black cloaks with red clouds on them.  
"I don't care hmm! Just admit it!" Said the woman... Strangely she had a more masculine voice.  
"Admit what? That your 'art' is just exploding pieces of shit?" Barked he shark man to the woman. The blond one gasped and clenched his fists.  
"T-Take that back Kisame!"  
The shark who was apparently known as Kisame gave a smug grin and laughed. "Yeah right." He looked over at Tobi and the new girl. "Look whose back. Is this her?" Kisame approached the two and Tsuki could feel a cold, dead feeling come from her chest when he got closer.  
"This is Tsuki Hanashii eh? She's not bad looking!" He smiled a her, his sharp shark teeth sparkling with hunger. Tsuki gulped and nodded to him.  
"N-Nice to meet you too..." Kisame laughed again.  
"Hear that? She's scared. Eh... I don't blame her. Being around the Akatsuki is a scary thing." Tsuki couldn't bring herself to speak. What could she say in the presence of all these criminals. The blond Akatsuki came up next. Tsuki gave a surprised look, she got a better look at his face and realized she was a he! She blushed and felt embarrassed. Good thing she didn't say anything.  
"She's pretty cute hmm!" Said the blond haired Akatsuki. His long blond hair was covering the left side of this face. Tsuki could feel her face becoming red.  
"C-Cute... You really think I'm cute?" She asked and Deidara grinned.  
"I do cutie! How about we-"  
"Ahem~" Tobi spoke up now with his childish tone. "She needs to go see the Leader."  
"The Leader?" She asked looking up at Tobi. He nodded and looked at her.  
"You will meet him and he will make you an official member of the Akatsuki."  
"That doesn't sound to bad... Wait... Official member of the Akatsuki!? But I don't want to join!" She screamed, jumping back from the three Akatsuki. "I don't want to be one of you!"  
"You don't have much of a choice hmm... Well you could die. That's an option Heh." Said the blondie. Tsuki looked at them with disbelief, fear, and anger.  
"No I don't want to die..."  
"Then come with me." Kisame spoke this time, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She was surprised with such force that she crashed into his chest.  
"Umph... uhh.. Hi." She stared up at the shark man and he smiled down at her.  
"Let's go." He grabbed her shoulder again and pulled her down towards the Leader's room.


	4. Yami and Sagi-Shi

Deeper and Deeper the two went. As they went deeper down the base the lighting became dim and soon vanished. Tsuki eyes adjusted to the darkness, but failed to notice a few objects and often hit them, tripped over them, or ran into them and every time she hit something she could hear the masked man laugh slightly. Tsuki could feel her face turn red every time she ran into something and hearing the man laugh. He seemed to enjoy her running into things. Of course she didn't.  
"Why don't you tell me if something is there!" She growled and punched Tobi in the arm. He seemed to smile and replied with his innocent voice.  
"I'm sorry! I'll let you know next time." He gave her a thumbs up and she snorted in response. "Oh, watch out on your right. There's a spike trap there."  
"Huh?" Tobi quickly grabbed her as the spike trap went off. Impaling the air where Tsuki would have been if it wasn't for Tobi's swift movements. She was cradled in his arms and her hands were around his neck.  
"Are you taking a fancy to me already?" He chuckled. Tsuki finally realized what she was doing and urgently jumped out of his hands.  
"As if!" She huffed in dust and air and sneezed. "God it's dusty in here. Are we there yet?"  
"Yeah, it's just ahead. Now stay close to me." He continued to walk and Tsuki walked right beside him. She felt a strange feeling around him. Her heart would beat rapidly and she couldn't think of anything to say... well besides yelling at him, but he seemed to enjoy that. She felt this way when he saved her from the traps too.  
Tobi went through a lit tunnel and at the end two Akatsuki members were waiting for them. One was a woman with blue hair and a paper rose in her hair. Her orange eyes were cold with some black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. There was also a piercing on her chin. She was sitting down, one knee up and her hand on her knee, open with paper bird flying around her hand. The other Akatsuki was a man. He had spiky orange hair with black piercings all over his face. His eyes seemed dead and... wait his eyes were different. They looked like grayish ripples of water. Both of them had Hidden Rain village headbands with a long line right down the middle of them. The mark of a rouge.  
"Welcome, Hanashii Tsuki." Spoke the rippled eyed man. His voice was deep and dark, it made Tsuki shiver. However his voice wasn't as scary as Tobi's masculine voice.  
"Umm H-Hello..." She said silently, scooting a bit closer to Tobi.  
"Welcome to the Akatsuki. You may call me... Pein and over there is Konan."  
"Pein and Konan... O-Okay... Why am I here?" She said with all the courage she could muster.  
"We want you to join us Tsuki. You power is unfathomable. You rival the Tailed Beasts!"  
Tsuki stared at Pein with disbelief. "Rival the Tailed the Beasts? But, their like super powerful and stuff right? How could _I_ rival them!? I'm just a outcast with some weird power that the elders are afraid of."  
"And that power is exactly what their afraid of. They think that you may be a Jinchuriki. Which isn't true, but with your power it sure seems like it."  
"But I don't even know what my power is! All I know is that whenever I'm around the moon or moonlight I get a surge of power and that whatever it is, is inside this now." Tsuki held up her moon necklace that Tobi gave her.  
Konan glanced over at Tsuki then at Tobi. Pein did the same, but didn't say anything to him.  
"Taking time to control your power. We will help you with that, each of us. But for starters." Pein showed her a table to his right and on it was the same dark robe with crimson clouds on it. There was also a neckband on the table that said _Yami_ on it.  
"Yami..."  
"It means darkness. We are filled with the rings, so your an additional member. As am I." Tobi showed his neck and he had a neckband that said _Sagi-shi_. "It means Deceiver."  
"Deceiver and Darkness. Heh." She managed small chuckle. Pein lifted in eyebrow in curiosity. Tsuki took he neckband and tied it around her neck.  
"Very well. I'll join."  
Pein nodded at her response and handed Tsuki her cloak. "Each day you will train to master your powers, you will also go on missions with each member. For now, I'll just let Zetsu show you around and introduce you to everybody. Oh and one more thing. We don't have enough rooms so your going to have to sleep with someone or somewhere else."  
"W-Wait, slow down! Whose Zetsu and sleep with someone!?"  
Tobi laughed, his childish laugh. "Don't get your hopes up! They are not that interested in you... Well except maybe Dei-Sempai!"  
"Dei-Sempai?" Tsuki asked with more confusion.  
"You'll figure it out soon." Replied Pein. "Zetsu!" He shouted and there was a short silence before Tsuki felt a presence behind her.  
A large green, white, and black figure appeared. It looked like a large venus fly trap with a human body inside. Half of the body was a different color. The right was black while the other was white. The black side had a complete bright yellow eye while the white had a normal looking eye with a yellow iris. However both sides had short, green hair that was a bit spiky.  
"Yes Pein?"  
"Take the new girl and show her around and make sure she meets everyone."  
"Of course." Zetsu spoke again, but his voice was different. Like Zetsu. This voice seemed more cruel.  
"W-What-" Tsuki was cut off by the softer voice of Zetsu.  
"No questions, just follow us and do whatever we say." The plant began walking and Tsuki looked at Tobi one last time before following Zetsu. For some reason she didn't want to be away from Tobi...weird.


	5. Making Introductions

Zetsu led Tsuki out of the dark passageway and back to the main corridor where she first met Kisame and the blond boy. They weren't there now, instead there was a large man, with a mask covering his face. He was sitting down next to a table and counting the money in his suitcase. Zetsu smiled faintly and approached the man.  
"Pardon to interrupt your business Kakuzu, but I thought I would introduce you to our new member." Kakuzu grumbled something incoherently and turned his head toward them. His eyes were an eerie green.  
"This girl huh? Looks like she wouldn't last long here. She'll be dead soon..." He returned to counting the money. "Then I can sell her corpse."  
Zetsu turned back to Tsuki and smiled warmly at her. "That's Kakuzu. Friendly fellow isn't he? Come, let's see who else we can find."  
A little further down the away Tsuki could see a familiar blue scaled fiend with another stranger. The new man, at least she hope It was a man, had most of his face covered by his hair. A dark, ebony color. His eyes were distinguishably different to. A red iris with three comas around it. Tsuki thought for a moment and recognized the pattern of the Sharingan, A special eye technique and Kekkei Genkai that only the Uchiha possess. But they were wiped out by a man called... Itachi Uchiha. Was HE Itachi!?  
"Oh! Looks like our little princess is making her rounds with the flower." Smirked Kisame, laughing happily. The man beside him didn't say a word, but he stared at Tsuki with a cold piercing gaze.  
"You two... I'll make caviar out of you yet." Said Black Zetsu. "Anyway, Tsuki, the shark-fish-man over there is Kisame Hoshigaki. Many call him the Tailless Jinchuriki. He possess chakra so powerful that it rivals the Tailed Beasts." Tsuki nodded at Kisame and he did the same.  
"And the man over there who looks like he's sulking is Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure you've heard about him and his... accomplishments."  
Kisame butted in this time, his razor sharp, shark teeth glistened ominously as he spoke.  
"The Uchiha Massacre! Who doesn't know about that... Besides young babes and such. But I'm sure you know Miss Moon. Don't you?"  
Miss Moon? Where in the name of the Sage did he get that from? Her name maybe... Or perhaps the pertaining chakra powers toward the moon. Regardless if it was one or both of them, she didn't want to be called 'Miss Moon'  
"Tsuki... It's Tsuki Hanashii. Not Miss Moon fish boy." She snapped back. This caused Kisame to burst into laughter and a barely noticeable head tilt toward her from Itachi. Zetsu produced a smile.  
"Keep talking like that and one of us may end up killing you." Although the Zebra colored botany man tried to sound threatening it left no impression on the girl.  
"We have others to meet don't we Zetsu?"  
"Ah yes. The two 'artists' should be out by the entrance. Follow me unless you want to get lost and wander aimlessly around the hideout only to fall into one of our own devious contraptions and have it slice through your stomach like a knife through warm butter." Zetsu procured a smirk. "However I could always get Tobi for you and have him save your ass again-"  
"You saw that?!" Her voice shrilled aggressively, her face turned red and her eyes blurred with rage and embarrassment.  
"You bet I did. I see everything that goes on around here. No secrets are hidden from me. Hehe. I liked it how you wrapped your scrawny arms around his neck holding on for dear life. I bet you liked that didn't you?"  
"Shut up!"  
"How about you both shut up?" Said a cold, dead voice. Tsuki turned around to face a man around her height, he had short bright red hair, lifeless large brown eyes, and teal nail polish.  
"You... Are the new member? How disappointing." The man sighed and turned his head a little. "Deidara..."  
"Coming Sasori-sempai- Oh hey Tsuki. Zetsu showing around this dark dreary place? Lovely isn't it? Dark all the time, no bright, vibrant colors, and especially no art!"  
"You two have already met?" Sasori said with the same monotonous voice of his. Deidara nodded.  
"When she first arrived. Kisame-sama saw her too. She was with Tobi. That halfwit was charged with bringing her back, why couldn't I? She's pretty cute." Zetsu laughed while Sasori groaned undoubtedly regretting calling him over. Tsuki however was at a loss for words.  
Even though she was forced to come here by a strange man with a mask and join the Akatsuki, she felt oddly comfortable around them. Except for maybe Kakazu so far. That guy seemed mean... or cold... or just not all right in the head. Now Sasori just seems lifeless. Wonder why. However she would not lie to herself. She found the cold man very...attractive.  
"What are you staring at me for? Don't you have other people to bother?" Snapped Sasori finally giving some emotion into his voice. Tsuki snapped back into reality and nodded.  
"Y-Your right. Sorry for keeping you. We'll be on our way." She tugged on Zetsu's cloak and he followed. As they left Tsuki could hear the last bits of Deidara's and Sasori's conversation.  
"No, but she would be a nice addition to my collection."

"We've met quite a few people so far."  
"Can you name them all so far?"  
"Uhh..." Tsuki began counting with her fingers as she named them off. "There is the Leader Pein, Konan, Tobi, you... Uhh Kisame and Itachi." Zetsu listened happily as she listed the members.  
"There's Deidara... And uhh... The cold, dead dude Sasori right? Ugh! I feel like I'm missing someone." She tapped the right side of her temple. Zetsu placed his hands around the bottom of her face.  
"How about Kakazu?" Tsuki eyes brightened up as she heard his name.  
"That's it! That super creepy guy with ghostly green eyes." Zetsu laughed as she spoke.  
"Yes. But there is one more we have yet to meet. He should be down the hall and second door on the right. Go on, oh and... Be quiet."  
Tsuki nodded and followed his instructions toward the door. It had a strange symbol on it. It was an upside down triangle inside a circle, it was drawn in blood. She felt apprehensively at Zetsu who motioned his hand for her to go inside, he then placed a finger by his lips. Tsuki slowly pushed the wooden door open and there was a man laying on the floor in the middle of the same strange pattern in the door, made with blood and and bigger. But there was a sharp long sword stabbed right between his heart!  
"Oh my-" She was stopped by a familiar hand wrapped around her mouth. "Mmfhfh!"  
"I said sush didn't I?" Whispered Zetsu into her ear softly. Tsuki wanted desperately to speak and slap him. There was a dead man right in front of them and he wasn't the least bit worried!  
"Ah Hell! My legs are stiff as fuck!" Shouted the corpse. Tsuki stared in shock as it slowly sat up and removed the blade from its heart and tossed it aside. The corpse had slicked back silvery hair with gorgeous purple eyes. His cloak was torn on the right side, showing his muscular chest. There was a crimson three-bladed scythe with a rope on the bottom and went down through his sleeve. His headband was tied around his neck and was the symbol of the rain, just like the leader. Unlike Sasori, Hidan had purple polish like his eyes.  
The handsome corpse caught wind of the other two and snarled at them, actually baring his teeth and pointing his scythe threateningly. His eyes blared with anger and insanity.  
"Who the fuck are you girl?! Are you to be a sacrifice for Lord Jashin! I always welcome sacrifices! Hahahaha" He placed his hand on his forehead and threw his hand back laughing maniacally.  
"No. Hidan. This is Tsuki, our new member. We are introducing her to everybody."  
Hidan's face slowly became serious and bored. "I see. That idiot Tobi actually found the girl. She must be stupider than him." He smirked and Tsuki could feel her skin crawl as he called her stupid, but even more when he called Tobi and idiot. He didn't seem like an idiot, he seemed very smart... And scary. Is that why he acts like a child at times? To hide his true identity and motives?  
"May I ask you a question... Hidan?" Tsuki said with serious determination and curiosity.  
"Go ahead, just nothing stupid." He said snapping at her.  
"How come your alive? Being stabbed in the heart would normally mean death."  
Hidan's serious expression turned to a giddy grin. "Interested in Lord Jashin are we! Perhaps you could convert, he's always looking for children to worship him." He pointed to himself. "Like me, if you offer enough sacrifices you can become immortal!"  
"Immortal? Is he serious?" She asked Zetsu this time.  
"Quite so. He's immortal. Can't be killed through any means of war. Anyway, we should go to your room. Well to be more specific the room you'll be sharing with someone. Thanks for the talk Hidan."  
Hidan waved them away hurriedly, but kept an interested glance toward the new Akatsuki member.  
Zetsu and Tsuki continued to walk down the dim corridors. He pointed out to different rooms they past. A meditation hall, kitchen, training room, hall of fame... Wait a hall of fame?  
"Hall of fame?"  
"To show off our accomplishments of successful missions or proof of an infamous criminal besides us that we killed. Check It out sometime. Oh and, here is your room... For tonight." He pointed to a open room with no door. It was lit with candles on the table in the middle of the room and on the sides. There was a single queen sized bed in the top left corner with a aquarium filled with sharks next to it. On the right was a small pond, but seemed to be deeper than it looked.  
"Sharks? Oh no... I'm staying with him tonight?" She said croaking through her words.  
"Lucky aren't you fish cake?" Said Kisame as he entered the room alongside Zetsu. "Miss me? Kehehe..."  
She smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure... I missed you so much I dreamed of your return " she said sarcastically. Kisame laughed again and nodded to Zetsu who headed to leave.  
"My job is done Hanashii Tsuki. You train with Kisame tomorrow. So have fun." The plant disappeared into the darkness leaving the young Akatsuki to the sharks.  
Tsuki looked towards the bed then back at Kisame.  
"Do we- Like do we have to share the same bed?"  
"Well no. You could always sleep on the floor or with the fishes!" Tsuki groaned.  
"Fine... But nothing happened okay!"  
"Don't worry, your not my type, just to to bed." Kisame plucked Tsuki off the ground as if she weighed nothing and placed her on the bed.  
"I have stuff to do before I go to bed. So enjoy the time without your bed mate!" Kisame laughed some more and left the room.  
Tsuki watched as the Akatsuki member left the room, leaving her alone.  
"Training as an official Akatsukk member. The feeling is both terrifying and...exciting." She smiled, threw her hands up in the air and fell back onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and began drifting off to sleep. But before she dozed off, she thought of that man... Tobi.

**(A/N) I hope it is long enough and good! Please comment! Love ya all!**


End file.
